Tema de Apertura
El Tema de Apertura 'es la secuencia de título de apertura cuenta con todos los personajes principales y también algunos de los personajes secundarios. El tema está cantado y tocado por el creador de la serie Pendleton Ward. Y tiene las mismas letras como el Corto de Animación, pero hay algunas pequeñas variaciones. Letra (Latinoamérica) ''Hora de Aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas. Con Jake el perro y Finn el humano y diversión siempre '' ''tendrás: Es Hora de Aventura!! Letra (España) Hora de Aventuras llegóthumb|300px|right coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Jake el perro y Finn el humano lo pasaremos ¡guay! ¡Hora de Aventuras! Letra en ingles Adventure time, ''c'mon grab your friends,'thumb|300px|right'' we'll go to very '' ''distant lands. With Jake the dog and Finn the human, ''the fun will never 'end, '' it's adventure time! Letra(brasileiro) A aventura vai começar Todos juntos vamos visitar o mundo de Jake e seu amigo Finn Diversão é aqui Hora de Aventura Personajes * Finn * Jake * Princesa Chicle * Rey Hielo * Marceline * Arcoiris * Pingüinos * Pato de Dos Cabezas * Trompi * Golem de Nieve * Beemo * Dulce Gente: * Starchy * Señor Panquesito * Muto de Jengibre * Cubo de Azucar * Paleta * Niña Gomita 1 * Niña Gomita 2 * Choco Fruta * Bastón de Caramelo * Guardianes de la Promesa Real * Elotito * Chico Paleta de Uva * Esqueleto (especie) * Rata * Murciélagos *Zombie (solo su brazo) Tema original thumb|right|300px|tema original Este es el tema original para la serie: A la derecha hay una versión preliminar de una de las muchas versiones tempranas de la secuencia de títulos que no se acostumbra. Muchas caras conocidas aparecen, incluyendo unos Gusanos, Ice King , Cyclope de Nieve , Marceline, Princess Bubblegum , Lady Rainicorn , Phil , Tree Trunks , Gork, Wendy , y hasta el Caracol Temas especiales thumb|right|290px|tema especial del corto Corto Animado Para el Corto Animadosehizoun tema especial. Este es el primer tema oficial de Hora de Aventura con las actuaciones principales de: *Finn como Pen *Jake *Ice King *Arcoiris *Dulce princesa Versiones Alternativas thumb|300px|right"Fionna y Cake" es el primer episodio para ofrecer una versión alternativa del tema de apertura, a cargo de Natasha Allegri. Fionna y Cake En latinoamerica' ''Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas con Cake ''la gata ''y su amiga Fionna y diversion siempre tendrasthumb|right|300px|Comparación de Hora de Aventura con Finn y Jake/ Fionna y Cake Hora de aventura !! 'Fionna y Cake En España' Hora de aventuras llegó coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Cake, la gata y Fionna, la humana lo pasaremos guay Hora de aventuras Multi-lenguaje thumb|right|300px Idiomas: #Ingles. #Español de España. #Español de Latinoamérica. #Alemán. #Italiano. #Francés. #Japonés. #Holandés. #Ruso. thumb|right|300px hora de aventura intro extendido en ingles adventure time intro song lyrics : Adventure time, Come on grab your friends, We'll go to a very distant land, Jake the dog, and fin the human, The fun will never end, Its adventure Time! Finn the human is a funny guy there's no adventure he wouldn't try mathematically kicking butt as he pals around with his faithful mutt thumb|282px Jake the dog can change his face he's a macho man who can fly through space A lady's man but not forlorn with his korean girlfriend Rainicorn Adventure time, come on tell your friends We're going to very distant lands with Jake the Dog and, Finn the Human. The fun will never end Its Adventure Time¡ Of all the princesses cross the land Bubblegum is there at hand When Finn and Jake are in a funk She helps them out with her science junk Marceline is a vampire queen She's a thousand years old and really mean She plays a axe shaped bass guitar and traveled to Ooo from very far Adventure time, come on tell your friends We're going to very distant lands with Jake the Dog, Finn the Human, Peppermint butler, The Lich, the snail, lumpy space princess, lady raincorn, tree trunks, Billy, princess muscles, Marceline's Dad, BEEMO, Jiggler, Death, Cinnamon Bun, Slime Princess, The Worm, Doctor Princess, Gunter, Mr. Cupcake and so many more Its adventure Time! Curiosidades *En el momento del intro donde todos en el dulce reino están bailando, se puede ver el cameo de un mirón en el balcón del Castillo. El creador confirmó que esta es la versión de Adam Muto (Muto de Jengibre), mientras en que en la versión "Fionna & Cake", aparece Rebecca Sugar (Rebecca de Jengibre). *Muto, uno de los artistas del storyboard. *El tema de apertura se vio completo en latinoamerica en el episodio "Lo que estaba perdido" en adelante pero solo se ve en su estreno cuando es en un lunes ya que si se estrena otro dia que no sea lunes no se vera el intro completo. *El principio del intro donde se va mostrando la secuencia de todos los lugares de la serie, fue inspirado en el intro de "Los Simpsons". *Aparecen cerca de 20 personajes *Cuando aparece la zona post-apocaliptica al principio, se nota que de un arbol está brotando un brazo de un zombie. *Hay un pato de dos cabezas frente al fuerte del árbol. *La música del principio es más aguda en la versión española. *Erroneamente en la version latinoamericana de el tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake" no mencionan sus nombres, a pesar de que en el comercial si. *En el tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake" al final no salen las cabezas de esqueletos como el original. *En el principio sale un televisor roto *Beemo no tiene cambio de genero en el episodio "Fionna y Cake". *Como se puede ver en el comic #1 de Hora de aventura, el intro fue hecho por Jake sujetando una camara con su mano. *Beemo sale desconectado en la intro. *En la versión de "Fionna & Cake" el cielo al principio es más claro que el la versión original *Los dientes de Marceline son redondos y sus ojos azules. *Marceline no tiene su bajo-hacha al contrario tiene otro bajo diferente. *En la versión inglés se escucha una guitarrita cuando dice "con Jake el Perro y Finn el Humano" en las demás no. *En el comercial, de Fionna y Cake, que si aparecen los nombres, la chica narradora suena solo en la parte de los nombres como una China o japonesa, ya que su acento suena parecido a estas nacionalidades. *La Princesa Flama es el unico personaje recurrente que no aparece en el tema de apertura, mientras que el Golem de Nieve es el unico personaje menor reconocible que aparece. *Todos los temas diferentes(menos español España y español latino) dicen Adventure time, mientras que estas dos ultimas lenguas dicen Hora de aventuras u Hora de aventura *Los colores se ven mas vivos en el intro de finn y jake *El intro de finn y jake en casi todos los idiomas canta un hombre menos en latino ya que lo canta una mujer *La version extendida del intro era el intro oficial pero el tiempo era un problema asi que lo resumieron solo cantando el coro *Fue escrito el opennig por el creador de la serie Pendleton Ward y es tocada con ukulele *En la version de fionna y cake marshall lee no tiene los ojos aules ni los dientes y no usa su acha-bajo *En el oppening largo dice que Marceline toca la guitarra lo que es un error ya que aunque si toca guitarra usa mas su hacha bajo y en el oppening dice su guitarra a cha lo cual es erroneo. *En la escena post-apocaliptica se ve un collar rosa colgando de un árbol Galeria P00007.jpg|link=http://i.imgur.com/Q0eLp.jpg angie 1.jpg tumblr_m60c6shIGQ1rzq5jfo1_1280.jpg 246px-Tumblr_m8rlkj68Qa1r1iibdo1_500.png PantBDallazo.png Adventure_Time 1 .png Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png|Error de los dientes de Marceline y sus ojos azules Treehouse1 .jpg|perdon no encontre la del video 300px-Hora_De_Aventura_intro_español_latino_100%_latino.jpg dbdxhxk.png Noticia_1-2.jpg ç.png vamos.jpg jakethedog.jpg finn-the-human1.jpg finn_jake1.png what time is tiAdventure Time.gif|What time is it? Adventure time finn y jake.gif|Con Jake el perro y Finn el humano fionna y cake openning.gif|Con Cake la gata y su amiga Fionna Categoría:Musica Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones